Final Fantasy VIII: Dreamers
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: Tempest Leonhart has never really had many friends...but after she becomes a SeeD, her world turns upside down. Now, she's thrown into a quest that will test how strong her friendships truly are. But can they face the obstacles ahead of them?
1. SeeD Exam and Cynicism! Part One!

Dreamers  
  
Dreamers.  
  
Author: Naurwen  
  
Chapter 1: SeeD Exam and Cynicism! Part 1!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Tempest Leonhart, Fritz Leonhart, Griffin Almasy, Maverick Almasy, Destiny Kinneas, Jackal Kinneas, Pepper Dincht, and Rex Dincht. (I did some revising, and some of the characters have been booted out. Griffin is Banner's new name.) Also, whatever's in these thingies: are the character's thoughts.  
  
"Rage. Fury. Irritation. Humiliation. How am I gonna survive this?" Tempest Leonhart said in her gravelly, monotone voice that was then expressing sheer disgust. She really hated the girl's SeeD candidate uniform. "Mom, isn't this just a tad chauvinistic? I mean, short skirts? In SeeD? Can't I just wear the boy's uniform? You know that I'd be much more comfortable in that."  
  
"I always thought that, too, but there's nothing we can do about it. You could wear your regular clothes, but that would dock off points on your total score." Rinoa said in agreement with her daughter.  
  
"I really couldn't care less if I get a few points docked off, I'm not wearing this. I feel like a slut." Tempest decided, going into the rest room and changing into her usual long, semi-formfitting army style black and blue pants and black tank top with a bright sky blue strip across the chest along with her ankle-length leather jacket with a silver winged lion on the back. "There. Now I feel better." Tempest said, waving goodbye to her mother and leaving the room.  
  
~*~Later, near the Directory . . .~*~  
  
I can't believe my Instructor put me in Squad B! This is to paradoxical . . . even for me. Tempest thought in a rage. We're all different people. Why do we need labels? Just because I'm a Leonhart, doesn't mean that I'm going to save the world. I just want people to notice to who I am instead of who my parents are; it sucks! She got to the Directory where her Instructor, Li Caine, stood waiting for her. He was a grim and very strict Instructor.  
  
"Let me guess, I'm being paired with a Dincht and an Almasy. After all, that's the way my parents started out." Tempest growled, angrily sarcastic.  
  
"Look, the people in each Squad were picked randomly. You're with Destiny Kinneas and Pepper Dincht." Instructor Caine said in his usual grim voice.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Destiny called, running down the hall. She was in the SeeD candidate uniform and it didn't seem to bother her. She liked skirts anyway. She finally got to the Directory, panting and caught her breath. "Sorry I'm late; I was working with the Garden Festival Committee with my mom, and there were this really cute boys there. I lost track of time."  
  
"Yes, yes Miss Kinneas. I trust you won't be late on the battlefield?" Caine said curtly. (A/N: 'Curt' is my vocabulary word! ^_^)  
  
"No way, sir!" The bouncy girl said.  
  
"Good. Now, where is the other girl?"  
  
"Right here!" Pepper Dincht came sprinting around the corner. She too, was in the candidate uniform, and finally got up to the directory. "Sorry. It was the morning hotdog rush. Gotta get them while they're hot, and I'm addicted!"  
  
"Well, can I trust you won't be late in the field of battle either, Miss Dincht?"  
  
"You can count on me! I'd be there before you can say 'Salute the commander and drink your soda, soldier!'" The eccentric redhead nodded. She was very odd and always said weird things that popped into her mind. That was the way Pepper always had been.  
  
"I . . . see." Caine said, confused.  
  
"Can we get on with this?" Tempest asked.  
  
"Yes. The Squad Captain will be, despite my objections, Tempest Julia Leonhart."  
  
He has got to be kidding me! Why do I have to be captain? This is not fair! I never get a say!  
  
"What?!" Pepper and Destiny both said in unison.  
  
Author's Notes: I finally got it right this time! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Hi Kammy! 


	2. SeeD Exam and Cynicism! Part Two!

Dreamers.  
  
Author: Naurwen  
  
Chapter 2: SeeD Exam and Cynicism! Part 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except those aforementioned in the 1st chapter and Sorceress Seraph. Ok? Ok! ^_^ (I would also like to thank Captain Pink Bunny for approving my story! Thankies!)  
  
Tempest guessed they had all been expecting Destiny like she had been. After all, Destiny Kinneas was the best in their class, next to Tempest's best friend, Griffin Almasy. Tempest stayed silent, not uttering a single word for a long while.  
  
"Fine. What's the mission?" Tempest asked.  
  
Might as well do it. I don't have any real say in the matter, now do I?  
  
"You mission is to help Esthar, Dollet, and Timber fight against the Galbadian Army, who have been acting hostile again for a reason which is currently unknown. I know that the Galbadians are outnumbered, but they have more experienced fighters. You will be stationing around Esthar, protecting the President form danger." Caine paused, "I can only assume that is why you were chosen to be leader. My associates and I believe that you will do your best for Grandfather."  
  
"Always." Tempest said quietly. Out of all her relatives, and there weren't many, she was closest to Grandpa Laguna, despite the fact that they were polar opposites.  
  
"Good. You will all be taking the Ragnarok, since there really is no other way to get to the city, and report straight to the [Presidential Palace]. Hyne be with you all." Although Tempest's personal dislike for Li Caine, she had to admit he was a good speaker. So, she, Pepper, and Destiny all walked outside the Garden and boarded the Ragnarok. The flight only took a few minutes, since the Ragnarok was so fast, so, when they landed, Tempest led the other two girls straight to the [Presidential Palace], where she had been many a time.  
  
"Wow! Three girls doing something that in the old days would've been a man's job! This is totally awesome!" Destiny gushed.  
  
"I know! Booyah for girl power!" Pepper said.  
  
Help me! I'm surrounded! I wish Griff were here, too. Then I might be able to actually have an intelligent conversation.  
  
"Can we please just focus on the mission? That's the important thing at hand here." Tempest said.  
  
"Tch, fine." Pepper crossed her arms, offended. Destiny didn't give up so easily.  
  
"Look, I know this is an Exam and all, but, c'mon, Tempest! Loosen up!" Destiny said cheerily.  
  
"'Loosen up'? Look around! There's a war going on! We have an important task! So, you should be tightening up and focusing!" Tempest replied once they got outside the [Presidential Palace].  
  
"Sorry. I guess you have a point." Destiny said, nudging Pepper with her elbow.  
  
"Ow! Oh! Yeah, we're sorry!" Pepper added, rubbing her arm and glaring at Destiny.  
  
"Ok." The three 15-year-old girls sat on the 'mobile-chair-thing' (in the words of Pepper), and let in take them to the correct corridor.  
  
"We're the SeeDs dispatched from Balamb Garden." Tempest said to the two Estharian soldiers in front of the doors. All three girls showed them their badges and salutes before they were allowed to pass.  
  
"You're the SeeDs they sent?" Laguna asked, happily smiling.  
  
"Yes. I'm the Captain and my fellow group members are Destiny Kinneas and Pepper Dincht." Tempest said to her Grandfather.  
  
"Well, this is nice!" He replied.  
  
"Where are Kiros and Ward?" Tempest asked, looking around.  
  
"Lunch break."  
  
"Ah."  
  
A loud noise came from outside the room and Tempest drew her Dog Tag Model Gunblade. Destiny drew her Pierce Rifle and Pepper put up her fists. The door got pounded down and there stood two Galbadian soldiers, fully armed.  
  
"SeeD? You'll pay!" One on them said. Tempest ran over and brought her Dog Tag down hard, slashing him. Destiny took a shot at the other one, while Pepper took down the first with a killer punch. Tempest terminated the last one and all three girls stayed absolutely alert.  
  
"I wonder what's making the Galbadians act up all of a sudden . . ." Pepper thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah. The last time they started to act up was when . . ." Destiny trailed off. All three girls shouted in unison:  
  
"A SORCERESS WAS LEADING THEM!"  
  
~*~ Meanwhile . . . ~*~  
  
"Ah! Yes! I feel more powerful than before!" A young girl about the age of 6 said to herself. She was lying in a room with tons of pale white curtains and fabric everywhere. She had stringy black hair and brilliant emerald eyes. She was dressed in snow white and she looked ill. There was a small pedestal in the center of the white room and there was a crystal ball sitting on it. The girl looked into it. There was an image of Tempest, Destiny, and Pepper slaying the two soldiers. "This girl . . . she has power coursing through her veins. I must be the only one with such powers!" She declared, snapping her frail fingers. 8 soldiers entered her room.  
  
"You beckoned, my lady?" They all said together in a spooky, unnatural unison.  
  
"Yes. You must bring me Tempest Leonhart. She has powers that I need to be strong and healthy again. Only then shall I be able to give you your dreams back." The youth said, pouting.  
  
"Yes, Lady Seraph, as you wish." The 8 soldiers left and Sorceress Seraph went back to gazing into her crystal ball. "Soon, I will be strong and have your powers, Sorceress. Just wait. . ."  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! ^_^ Seraph was kind of a spur of the moment character that made up to explain why the Galbadians are acting up again. Please continue reading and reviewing! Hi Kamela! 


	3. Results and Run ins!

Dreamers  
  
Author: Naurwen Chapter: Results and Run-ins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, or any of the characters except those aforementioned, Azure, and Kenji. ^_^  
  
The attack on Esthar continued only for about 5 more hours. Tempest said goodbye to Laguna, and the rest of the group followed her to the Ragnarok.  
  
"Yay! We're back! Wait 'til I see my Pop! He'll be psyched!" Pepper said, running out of the door before the ship landed. Destiny ran after her, yelling something about safety regulations.  
  
Well, might as well go to see the results. I hope I passed. Tempest walked over the classroom on the 2nd floor.  
  
"Hey, Tempest! I missed you!" Griffin Almasy smiled, running up to her.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you, too. I was stuck with Destiny and Pepper."  
  
"Ah! I see your problem. Which Squad were you in?" He asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"B. I was leader. Very contradictory, don't you agree?" The dark haired girl replied.  
  
"Completely. You got to protect your Granddad then, huh? I wish I were so lucky."  
  
"What were you stuck with?"  
  
"Walking around the airways with Jackal and your brother. And if that doesn't sound bad enough, Jackal was the leader!" Tempest gave a very rare, but full-hearted laugh.  
  
"I pity you! I mean, Fritz isn't too bad, he's really quiet. But Jackal Kinneas was the leader? Priceless!" She said between chuckles.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you laugh now. . ." Griffin trailed off. About 8 Instructors came into the corridor where everyone was waiting. The hall was dead silent.  
  
"Would Pepper and Rex Dincht, Jackal and Destiny Kinneas, Griffin and Maverick Almasy, Kenji Nash and Fritz and Tempest Leonhart please follow us?" One of the Instructors said. She was tall, thin and had long, dark blue hair. She taught the medical classes and her name was Azure. All of the teens followed them up to the 3rd floor. Griffin grabbed Tempest hands and squeezed it reassuringly, before breaking away. Tempest grinned a little at him as they all exited the elevator.  
  
Now I can finally prove myself. I can be judged on my own merits. I'm now a SeeD! Tempest thought. . . . And Griffin will be here to help me.  
  
Squall Leonhart, who was now Headmaster of Balamb Garden, entered the room with his usual grave face. Tempest knew by his eyes, however, that he was very proud of her and her brother.  
  
"First off, I would like to congratulate you all on passing the exam. Good work. SeeD has not been requested for a long time, now, but, with a new war brought up, you will be needed more than ever. I'm sure you can't help wondering why there are hostilities between Esthar and Galbadia again. I know I can't. All the advice I can give you is this: Strive to do your personal best and do what your heart tells you is right." Squall said. His words were powerful, more so than before. He had gotten better at motivational speaking, but sometimes there would still be this small spark of youth hidden among them, to show he understood what people were thinking. The Headmaster gave each of them a piece of paper, which showed their rankings. Tempest shook slightly as she unfolded hers, looking up at Griffin. He smiled encouragingly. She looked down at her paper and her blue eyes scanned it.  
  
Conduct: 100  
  
Judgment: 100  
  
Attack: 95  
  
Spirit: 100  
  
Attitude: 100  
  
SeeD Rank: 14  
  
"Wow! You did really good!" Griffin whispered while Squall was busy congratulating everyone else individually, looking over at Tempest's paper.  
  
"What'd you get?" She asked.  
  
"You . . . don't wanna see it. It's really bad."  
  
"Really, really bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, I definitely want to see it!" Tempest said, snatching the paper from his grasp. He got a 6.  
  
"Hey! You little imp! That was mean!" Griffin chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Besides, it's all your fault." Tempest grinned one of her rare smirks.  
  
"Oh! Now how's it my fault?" He inquired, taken aback.  
  
"Because, you bring out my playful side." The raven-haired girl replied simply. Griffin was about to say something in response, but Squall came over to him and shook his hand. Amazingly enough, Squall was glad that Tempest had Griffin to take care of her. Ever since Tempest and Griffin were small, the blonde would actively go out of his way to protect her from harm.  
  
Tempest listened to her father murmur something to the affect of: 'nice work, you should be very proud of yourself' and 'Stay true to yourself. Do your best.' to Griffin. Then, he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"I am very proud of you, Tempest." He whispered. "You've always shown strength and pride, but, today, you are no longer a cub, you are a lioness." He slipped his 'Sleeping Lion Heart' pendant around her neck. "You have earned this."  
  
"Thank you, Dad. I'll see you later. Griff promised me that if I got a better score on the exam than he did, the hotdogs were on him." Tempest smiled back at her father and exited last. After she went down the lift, she saw a tall female standing by the door. She had long, sandy blonde hair and bewitching turquoise eyes. She was clad in all read, grey, and silver and had the 'fire-cross' symbol tattooed on her back. This was visible, because the girl was wearing a halter-top.  
  
"You're definitely the girl of the hour, eh, Leonhart?" She growled. Her name was Maverick Almasy, Griffin's younger sister.  
  
"Leave me alone, Maverick. I don't have anything to talk about." Tempest said, trying to slink her way into the elevator. Maverick stepped in front of her.  
  
"Oh, is that so? I've got loads of things to talk about." She glared. "Stay away from Griffin."  
  
"What? Why? He's my best friend!" Tempest said incredulously.  
  
"Oh really? Well he's my brother and I said stay away. I can see right through you." Maverick shoved Tempest against the wall hard.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tempest said, trying to free herself.  
  
"You're using Griffin. You're a slut. Leave my brother alone or you're neck will be having a little tryst with my FireBlade Model X gunblade." She noticed the pendant on Tempest's throat. "You wouldn't want to get your daddy's pretty necklace all bloody, would you?" She smirked and released Tempest, pushing the button on the elevator and shoving Tempest inside. Maverick waved as the doors shut.  
  
What am I gonna do? Tempest thought, pushing the button for the 1st floor. What am I gonna tell Griffin?  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
"A sorceress in SeeD! Don't you love the irony?" Seraph giggled, gazing into her crystal ball. "Soon, you'll be dead and I will inherit your powers!" She giggled, "So soon."  
  
Disclaimer: Like it? Don't like it? Tell me! Hi Kamela! 


	4. Strength and Intuition!

Final Fantasy VIII: Dreamers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except those aforementioned in the first chapter. Thank ya!  
  
Chapter 3: Strength and Intuition.  
  
Seraph was watching the whole the incident. Her green eyes flashed.  
  
"This Almasy girl . . . she could be a great use to me. Weakness flows through her veins plain as day! She would be easy to manipulate, just like her father." The little girl snapped her fingers and was suddenly dressed in the Balamb Garden Junior Classmen uniform. Then, she clapped her hands three times and formulated inside the same room as Maverick, just as the elevator door closed. Seraph pretended to sob and Maverick turned around. She walked over to the small girl and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you lost? The headmaster's office is just up there." Maverick pointed to the lift.  
  
"No. It's not that." The child let out a pathetic whimper.  
  
"Well, than, what is it?" Maverick asked.  
  
"I need you to kill Tempest Leonhart for me." Her eyes flashed again.  
  
"You're a sorceress!" Maverick shouted, raising her gunsword.  
  
Seraph laughed a soft, child-like laugh. "Glad you noticed."  
  
"What do you want with Tempest?" Maverick demanded, ignoring her comment.  
  
"The question really is," Seraph smiled. " 'What do you want with Tempest?' I saw you threaten her. Don't you want to make sure she stays away from your brother for good?"  
  
"Shut up, you conniving little brat! I can do that without committing murder!" Maverick inched closer and closer to the tiny sorceress, her gunblade poised and ready.  
  
"You say that now, Maverick Almasy, but you just wait. A few days without dreams and you'll be at my feet like a dog to its master." Seraph waved and disappeared as suddenly as she came.  
  
"Damn!" Maverick shouted. "She got away!"  
  
She sheathed her gunblade once more and started to the lift, but thought differently. Tempest should know before anyone. She's the one in danger. And with that, she left for the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Tempest decided that Maverick couldn't make her stay away from Griffin. He was the only good friend she had and no one could keep her from him. But, she wouldn't tell Griffin. It was between her and Maverick, no one else.  
  
"Hey!" Tempest was so deep in thought; she had bumped into her brother, Fritz.  
  
"Sorry, Fritz. I was thinking."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't think so deeply then. For all our sakes." Fritz said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Congratulations on the SeeD Exam."  
  
"You, too. You got the highest out of all of us. You even beat Destiny."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Fritz nodded. His hair was the wildest Tempest had ever seen, and that's saying a lot. It was messy and piled on the top of his head with strands sticking out every which way and he wore a black skull and crossbones tee with a pair of black denim pants that was adorned with chains, charms, and the like. He also had a choker with spikes like a dog collar on it and his fingernails were painted black to match his black lipstick. He wore stuff like this everyday and as lot of the people admired his sense of style.  
  
"Hey, I'll catch you later, brother. I'm meeting Griffin in the cafeteria." Tempest said, waving goodbye.  
  
Fritz smiled. Griffin was exactly what his baby sister needed to break her of her shell. And he knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
At The Cafeteria . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Tempest caught sight of Griffin in the cafeteria, sitting at his usual table, way in the back. She also noticed, that in his hand, was a cigarette. He was cutting down, but Tempest still despised the burning feeling in her throat that the 2nd hand smoke gave her. Tempest had a minor case of asthma, so it affected her worse than normal people. She didn't have attacks that often, but she always had to keep her inhaler around in case. Griffin looked up, smiled at Tempest, and hurriedly put out his cigarette.  
  
"How many was that?" She asked, motioning to the cigarette as she sat down.  
  
"The 1st. I've come a long way, huh?" Griffin said, smiling.  
  
"I still remember when you smoked 2 packs a day." The raven-haired girl nodded. Then there was silence.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Griffin asked, tilting his head to the side. When he did that, it reminded Tempest of his mother so much. Especially the way the light caught on his blonde, blonde hair. He could look just like Instructor Trepe when he did that.  
  
"It's probably nothing serious, but, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach and it's getting worse everyday. I feel like something is going to happen . . . something bad." Tempest said, twirling her hair between her fingers the way her mother always did.  
  
"Like what?" Griffin asked, tilting her head up with his hands.  
  
"I . . . I don't know." She said, sighing. "But if my feeling is right, it'll happen soon." Griffin released her chin and then silence fell once again. He smiled.  
  
"How about some hotdogs, eh?" He asked. Tempest nodded and smiled faintly back. Griffin left for the lunch line and Tempest was alone.  
  
"I wish I knew what is making me feel this way . . ." She muttered.  
  
"Hey! Tempest!" Pepper Dincht and her brother, Rex came up to Tempest. Rex and Pepper were twins, only Pepper was a few minutes older, so, when she was mad at him, she referred to him as 'Little Brother'.  
  
"Hi Pepper, Hi Rex." Tempest sighed.  
  
"So, what's it feel like to be a SeeD, cadet?" Rex asked, smiling.  
  
"Ok." Tempest said shortly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You seem less than thrilled for someone who just became a SeeD." Pepper said, tilting her head to the side furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm happy but I guess I'm just tired, that's all." Tempest lied. She didn't want to think about her foreboding inkling anymore.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Rex said, he and Pepper giving up.  
  
"I'll see you. Destiny's depressed over her test score." Pepper giggled.  
  
"Yeah, totally!" Rex said, going into a Destiny impression, " 'I can't believe it! I only scored a 10! After all that studying!' " Pepper and Rex both laughed at this and Tempest grinned slightly. The twins waved goodbye and left. Griffin came back a couple minutes later and they ate, talking about their experiences during the field exam.  
  
"Move it!" Tempest and Griffin both looked to the entrance of the cafeteria and saw Maverick running towards their table, shoving anyone in her way so she get trough. Once she got to the table she was panting and out of breath.  
  
"What is it?" Griffin asked urgently, looking his sister in the eye. Maverick held up a finger, motioning for him to let her catch her breath.  
  
"I saw a sorceress! She's after Tempest!"  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! (I noticed that there was another story about FF8 kids and stuff with the name Tempest Leonhart, and I would like to inform you that I didn't even know it existed until a few days ago, so, even though the copy dates are different, I haven't copied, since I posted some earlier versions last year and even the year before that which have been deleted off the site since they were kind of crap.) Thanks for reading! (The few that do! Teehee!) 


	5. Dreams and Memories!

Final Fantasy VIII: Dreamers  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Do we have an understanding? Good. ^_^  
  
Chapter 5: Dreams and Memories  
  
"What?!" Tempest asked disbelieving.  
  
"There's a sorceress after you! She said that she was going to kill you and asked me to help--"  
  
"And you agreed?"  
  
"Of course I didn't agree! When I refused, she told me she was going to take my dreams away." Maverick replied.  
  
"Look, Maverick, you just threatened to kill me about 20 minutes ago. If you were so eager for my blood on your hands then, what makes now any different? Why the sudden change of heart? And besides that, my mother is the only sorceress and I know she wouldn't do that to me." Tempest said crossly.  
  
~What does she think she'll accomplish by lying like this? And "take away her dreams" . . . ? This doesn't make any sense.~ Tempest thought.  
  
"Well, apparently, Mrs. Leonhart isn't the only sorceress anymore, because I saw another one and she wants you dead!" Maverick paused, "And I'm sorry that I said the things I did. I . . . I'm very overprotective of Griffin. He's all mom and I got. Dad's been dead for so long . . . I just don't want anyone to take Griff away from me, too. I honestly didn't mean it. It's nothing personal. I would treat anyone who had such a . . . close relationship with my brother. So, I'm sorry." She clenched her fist and lowered her head when she mentioned Seifer and Tempest could've sworn she saw a tear fall from her face. Maverick never cried. Not even fake tears. She meant every word of what she had said. Tempest believed her.  
  
"Maverick," Griffin said, putting a comforting arm around his sister, "you'll never lose me. I promise. But why did you feel you had to threaten her?"  
  
" . . . I guess . . . I--"  
  
Tempest cut her off. "Griffin, don't worry about it. She apologized. It's over. And it was just between her and I. So, don't worry, ok?" Maverick looked mercifully at Tempest for not going into detail and Tempest stifled a ghost of a smile from playing on her lips.  
  
"If you say so," Griffin said, defeated. "but I still don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to." Tempest said. "But I think we should tell my dad. He'll probably know what to do."  
  
"I was going to do that before I came to you, but I decided it'd be best to inform you first since you were in the immediate danger." Maverick said, "And if Destiny hadn't held me up, I would've been here sooner!" Maverick and Destiny were best friends, despite Destiny's "clean-cut" outlook and Maverick's rebellious disposition.  
  
"Maverick, did you have any indication of where this sorceress might be from so we'll have a lead as to where her base is located?" Tempest asked.  
  
"Yes. She had one of the thickest Galbadian accents I've ever heard." Maverick replied.  
  
"Good. Now, let's go find my dad." Tempest said, and all three teenagers left the room, making their way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
~*~  
  
Before Griffin, Tempest and Maverick opened the door, Griffin took Tempest's hand and squeezed it reassuring like he had done before they got the exam results. Either Maverick hadn't noticed, or pretended not to, because she didn't say anything at all. Griffin let go of Tempest hand and she opened the door.  
  
Her mother was in an armchair in front of the television, watching the news. There was a special on about Timber's progress as a new nation and quite a bit about the current war going on. Rinoa was taking notes on the progress of the war and what was currently happening. Tempest cleared her throat and her mother looked up and smiled at the three in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Tempest, Griffin, Maverick." Rinoa nodded at each of them, smiling her still perfect smile.  
  
"Hi, Mom. Is Dad here? It's urgent." Tempest said shortly.  
  
Tempest and Rinoa were never really close, despite the fact that they saw each other practically every day. Neither one of them knew why, really. Rinoa made an effort to get have a closer relationship with her daughter, but, just like her father used to, Tempest would pull away. It was Rinoa who eventually told her it had to stop, and insisted on helping her daughter get ready for the field exam. Tempest reluctantly accepted, but was stiff and blunt the entire time. Maybe they were too different, but too similar. Maybe Tempest was scarred of getting close to her mother if she got possessed again. Maybe-  
  
Rinoa frowned. "No, Squall isn't here. He at the Quad overseeing the arrangements for the Inauguration Ball with Selphie." She paused. "Can't you tell me, though? If it's really urgent, I mean. You can trust me."  
  
"No, I'd rather talk to Dad." Tempest said stiffly. "I'll just go to the Quad to see him." With that, Tempest turned briskly and walked out of the room to the elevator, leaving Griffin and Maverick to gape after her.  
  
~What has gotten into her . . . ? ~ Griffin thought, scratching his head.  
  
"What's her problem?" Maverick asked, making a face and running after her. Griffin looked after his sister ad turned to Rinoa.  
  
"See you later, Mrs. Leonhart. You'll be at the Inauguration Ball tonight, won't you?" Griffin said politely.  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Oh yes." She said simply, as if she had some big secret from the past that she wasn't going to share. Griffin smiled.  
  
"Well, goodbye Ms. Rinoa." Griffin said, waving as he left.  
  
"Bye Griffin." She answered after him.  
  
~The Inauguration Ball brings back many memories for me. I wouldn't miss it for the world.~ Rinoa thought happily, and went back to taking notes with that mischievous grin still on her face.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi! I hope you liked it! Read and review! ^_^ Thank ya! 


	6. Crash and Burn! Part One!

Final Fantasy VIII: Dreamers  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy 8. Savage Garden owns 'Crash and Burn'. Tee hee! Savage Garden, Balamb Garden! Tee hee! Sorry, I'm a geeky fangirl!  
  
Chapter 6: Crash And Burn! Part One!  
  
"Dad! Dad!" Tempest ran into the Quad towards her father who was talking with Selphie, Maverick close behind.  
  
"What is it?" Squall asked, recognizing the urgency in his daughter's stormy ocean eyes.  
  
"Mr. Leonhart, I saw a sorceress and I don't mean Rinoa." Maverick said in a hushed tone so that no one else could hear.  
  
Squall frowned raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me, I'm not sure I heard you right. What did you say?"  
  
"I said I saw a sorceress! She was a little girl, about 6 or so, with black hair and glowing green eyes. She had a Galbadian accent, too." Maverick explained.  
  
Squall's face went ash white.  
  
"What's more is, she's after me, Dad." Tempest said. "What do we do?"  
  
Squall paused. "I don't know." He said finally. "I just don't know. I guess we should continue on normally. You need to come to the Ball tonight, Tempest. That way I can keep my eye on you and make sure you're protected by SeeD." Squall put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'll make sure you're safe."  
  
"Thank you, Dad."  
  
"Um. Mr. Leonhart?"  
  
"Yes Maverick?"  
  
Maverick looked down at her feet. "She told me . . . that if I didn't help her kill Tempest, she'd take my dreams away. What does that mean?"  
  
Squall muttered a curse under his breath. Selphie looked over to him and the girls with a questioning look and he signaled her not to worry. "Look, don't be angry with me. I was the one who decided not to tell anyone, not Rinoa. If people knew about how powerful a sorceress could really be . . . people would've hated and feared her even more. I couldn't bear to see that happen to her. I love her." He paused and Tempest gave him a quizzical look. "A sorceress has the power to take away your hopes and ambitions. Everyone, no matter what they say that differs, has a dream; has something they want to do in life. When a sorceress has taken that away . . . you're at her mercy. You serve her. Serving her is your dream and you forget about every other ambition you have had. Seifer was Ultimecia's victim. He was at her mercy." Squall said.  
  
"My Dad . . . then he . . ." Maverick looked down at her feet and clenched her fists at her sides. "He was Ultimecia's puppet. He was Ultimecia's lapdog."  
  
"That was a long time ago. He changed after the spell was broken. Back to his own self; domineering, but good. And he got even better after he married your mother." Squall said, his expression neutral, but his eyes were very kind.  
  
"I . . . don't want to be a sorceress' lapdog. I don't want to be controlled." Maverick said, and Tempest was sure this time that tears fell from her turquoise eyes.  
  
"Maybe your will's enough." Tempest offered.  
  
"I hope so." Maverick whispered.  
  
"Um. Dad?"  
  
"Yeah Tempest?"  
  
"I don't have anything to wear to the Ball." Tempest admitted, blushing. Maverick started to shake with laughter and Squall smiled as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"Tempest!" Tempest turned around and saw her brother, Fritz, in his usual outfit.  
  
"Hey, Fritz. What's up?"  
  
"Mom said you came here and I have a Inauguration present for you." Fritz answered, smiling broadly. Unlike Tempest, Fritz was extremely close to Rinoa, as well as Squall. He was what helped convince Tempest to spend time with their mother. Fritz was good at convincing people of things.  
  
"Fritz, you didn't have to. I feel bad now that I didn't get you anything." Tempest said, frowning.  
  
"It's okay, I know gifts aren't really your style." Fritz replied, smirking. He handed her a long, flat and wide box wrapped in sparkling blue paper. Tempest opened the package very carefully and found the most perfect dress.  
  
It was knee-length (which was the shortest length of skirt she's ever wear,) and black with little white polka dots. It was a little low-cut, but not too revealing and it had a little black bow on the back.  
  
"Wow." She said, smiling slightly, "Thank you, Fritz."  
  
"Stop thanking me and get dressed! The Ball is in half an hour!" Fritz chuckled. Tempest rolled her eyes and left the room, Maverick close behind her.  
  
"Why are you coming?" Tempest asked.  
  
"That sorceress can appear out of nowhere. I wanna redeem myself." Maverick said.  
  
"Fine." Tempest saw Griffin walking towards them and Tempest raised an eyebrow as he approached. "Where have you been?" She asked.  
  
"I chatted with your mother and I figured that you didn't need me for a while, so I took a walk." Griffin said, grinning. But that little glint in his blue orbs told her he was lying.  
  
"I don't believe you." Tempest said shortly.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't."  
  
"Where were you really?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
"I hate it when you keep me guessing."  
  
"You know you love the mystery." Griffin said laughing. By this time they were at Tempest's dorm.  
  
"I'm supposed to go to the Ball tonight. My Dad said it would easier to protect me with all those SeeD around." Tempest confessed.  
  
"Ok, you want me to come get you?" Griffin asked.  
  
"Only if you want. Its in 20 minutes, so you better hurry and get ready."  
  
"Oh! I gotta get ready still! See you later, Tempest! Bye!" Maverick said, running down the corridor to her room.  
  
"So much for redeeming herself." Tempest said, slightly laughing.  
  
"Seriously. So, I'll be here in 20 minutes. See you, Tempest." Griffin smiled and walked around the next corridor to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you liked Part One! Hi Kammy! 


	7. Crash and Burn! Part Two!

Final Fantasy VIII: Dreamers  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Chapter 7: Crash and Burn! Part Two!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to spell it out for you?  
  
~Whoa . . . this dress is actually nice.~ Tempest thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. It seemed like it was made just for her and it laid perfectly on her. Tempest pulled her hair into a loose, messy bun. It was all she could do since she had not planned on attending the ball in the first place.  
  
"Wow. Nice dress." Tempest turned around to see Maverick standing in the doorway. She was wearing a blood red halter dress that went down to her ankles and it had a slit up the side that went up to hip. You could still she the fire cross tattoo on her back. Her sandy blonde hair was down as usual, but she had makeup done to flawlessness. Tempest wondered how she did it.  
  
"Ever hear of knocking? I hear it really helps people know you're there." Tempest growled sarcastically, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Miss High-And-Mighty." Maverick rolled her eyes and went on, "Griffin said something came up and that he'll meet you at the Ball. He told me to come and get you instead."  
  
"He planned this, didn't he?" Tempest wondered out load. "What is Griffin up to?"  
  
"Search me. I have no idea. All I know is, I'm supposed to go to the Ball and make sure you come, too. Are you ready?" Maverick asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
Maverick and Tempest exited the room and ran straight into Pepper and Destiny. Pepper was wearing a spaghetti-strapped neon blue dress that went down to mid-calf. Destiny had chosen a glittering yellow strapless dress that stopped at the ankles, complete with knitted shawl. Both of them were dressed very flashy, in any case, and obviously going to attend the ball.  
  
"Hi!" Pepper said happily. "We were just looking for you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Destiny added. "And we have a message!"  
  
"Okay, for who?" Maverick asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tempest!" Both Pepper and Destiny said, excited. "From Griffin!"  
  
Tempest's eyes widened. "He planned this, didn't he?"  
  
Destiny shrugged. "Griffin says that," she looked down at a piece or paper and read aloud. "'I am sorry I can't take you to the ball in person, but don't worry, it'll all be worth it. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes.'"  
  
Pepper sighed dreamily. "This is so romantic!" Tempest rolled her eyes and pretended to gag herself.  
  
"We're only friends." She said simply.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the President of Esthar!" Pepper said, "It's obvious that Griffin likes you! Why else would he go through so much trouble?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know," Tempest mocked, "maybe because I'm his best friend! It's not totally unheard of, you know?"  
  
Just as Pepper was about to retort, Destiny interjected, "Guys, just drop it." Destiny then turned to her best friend, Maverick. "On your way to the ball?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, thus the dress." Maverick answered. So the four girls set off toward the Quad.  
  
~At The Ball . . . ~  
  
Tempest sighed and scanned the room once again. 20 minutes, he had said. It had to have been at least 45 minutes. She had already been visited by her father and mother, who were now dancing and her brother, Fritz. Everyone else was on the dance floor and she was still alone. Suddenly, she felt a tap a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the smiling face of Griffin Almasy, clad in his SeeD uniform and wearing a pair of glasses.  
  
"Looking for someone?" He asked, placing a slim hand with pianist fingers on his hip. Tempest rolled her eyes, but smiled genuinely.  
  
"What kept you?" The dark haired gunblade inquired, raising a thin eyebrow.  
  
"I was picking up your Inauguration present." He replied, showing another winning grin.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. I feel bad I didn't get you anything." Tempest furrowed her eyebrows and sighed.  
  
"Don't feel bad. I know that you don't like shopping." Griffin pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. He popped it open and held it up to her, as her eyes grew wide. Inside the box was a silver chain bracelet. On it was written the words: 'Diebus Fatalibus'. "It means 'Fated Day'. I thought you'd like it."  
  
"It's beautiful." She said, stunned. Griffin took the bracelet out of the box and placed it around her wrist. The song that was currently playing finished up and after a few minutes, a new one started up. Griffin held out his hand, and Tempest took it as he led her onto the dance floor. A soft male voice began to sing a soft melody. Griffin slipped his arms around Tempest's waist and Tempest placed her arms around his neck. They danced slowly to a song, which, didn't make sense to them then, but would soon enough:  
  
"When you feel all alone And the world has turned its back on you Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find Your caught in a one-way street With the monsters in your head When Hopes n dreams are far away and You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain and when it's over you'll breathe again You'll breathe again  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call if you jump I'll break you fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone"  
  
When the song was over Griffin smiled and walked away to see his mother. Tempest tucked a strand of ink black hair behind her ear and looked down at the bracelet as she exited the Quad.  
  
Diebus Fatalibus . . . her Fated Day would come soon enough.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes! I finally got this chapter done! Tell me what you think! ^_^ 


	8. Darkness and Dreamless

Final Fantasy VIII: Dreamers  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Chapter 8: Darkness and Dreamless  
  
Disclaimer/ Author's Notes: Only own the kids. There will be a slight crossover in this chapter, as in those to come. Oh! And the 'Dreamers' thing comes together partly in this chapter, also! ^_^  
  
The room was pitch black. Tempest couldn't see anything around her. Her clunky combat boots clicked against the seemingly invisible floor. The farther she walked the more worried she grew until finally she stopped walking all together. The cold air enveloping her suddenly became faintly warmer and in the distance, she could see a pale pink light. Tempest decided to walk towards it since the nothingness gave her a bad feeling and she wanted away from it. As Tempest came closer and closer, the pale light grew bigger and bigger, until it finally took the form of a woman.  
  
She had long, brunette hair that she wore in a thick braid. Her long, pastel pink dress and red jacket complimented her soft features and kind green eyes. Her voice was as pleasant and soothing as her sudden appearance in the dark void.  
  
"Hello, Tempest." She smiled as she said this, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Tempest asked, placing her hand on her hip and looking at the woman curiously.  
  
She laughed a soft laugh. "Everyone in this world knows your name. Just as everyone in my world does." She paused when she saw the confused look on Tempest's face and laughed again. "You're a Dreamer."  
  
"Who are you?" Tempest demanded, sick of not getting any straight answers. "And what is a 'Dreamer'?"  
  
"My name is Aeris. I'm a also a Dreamer." The woman replied, walking away and indicating for Tempest to follow.  
  
"But what IS a Dreamer?" Tempest asked, baffled.  
  
"Tell me," Aeris said, looking at the younger girl walking besides her, "have you noticed something that makes you different? Something that sets you apart?"  
  
"I suppose so. I mean I never got along that well with kids when I was younger. Hyne, I don't get along with kids that well now." Tempest answered.  
  
Aeris shook her head. "No, I mean, something special. Something that very few people have."  
  
"Someone is after me. A sorceress. And no one has any idea why." Tempest said. "Is that what you mean?"  
  
Aeris smiled and let out a slight giggle. "Something like that." She replied.  
  
"Do you know why she's after me?" Tempest asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No." Aeris said a little primly. "But you do. In your heart, you know." Aeris smiled and pointed to a portal in the distance. "We're almost back to your world. After that, I must go back to mine. You'll be visited by other Dreamers before we meet again." She leaned over and whispered in Tempest's ear. "There's more of your mother in you than you think." She giggled at Tempest's puzzled face again. "Loosen up!" She said, smiling. Tempest nodded, even though she really wanted to roll her eyes and jumped through the portal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tempest woke up in cold sweat and swallowed hard. "What a weird dream," she said allowed, "what a really weird dream."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maverick tossed and turned in her bed, mumbling incoherent words and groaning as if she were in pain. Suddenly, she shot up into a sitting a position and got out of her bed. She grabbed her gunblade and began walking towards Tempest's dorm like in a trance. Her eyes were hollow and vacant- the eyes of someone who has had their dreams taken away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hard pounding on her dorm door yanked Tempest away from her thoughts. She got out of bed and opened the door. The second it was opened, Tempest was shoved roughly to ground and the tip of a gunblade placed to her throat. Tempest squinted in the darkness, trying to see her attacker clearly. All she could make out was long hair and a pajama set.  
  
"Who are you?" Tempest asked, shaken.  
  
"Tempest Leonhart must die." Came the reply from the distinct voice of Maverick Almasy. It was hollow and void of any emoution, which was completely different from her usual confident tone. Tempest's worst fear had come true: Maverick had lost her dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seraph giggled wickedly with happiness at the sight in her floating crystal orb. Her wishes were coming true and Tempest's life was now in danger. "I can almost smell her fear!" She said in between laughs. "It'll all be over in a matter of seconds! And I shall receive Tempest's powers!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Maverick . . . this is not you . . . please, if there is at least part of you still in control, listen to me. You can fight this sorceress. She has no power over you if you believe she doesn't." Tempest said, swallowing her fear and pride in one gulp. Maverick's eyes flashed in the dim light.  
  
Maverick released her hold on Tempest and turned on the lights. "You should go to your father . . . It's not safe here . . . " Maverick said shakily. Tempest paused and looked at her questioningly. "Go!" Maverick shouted, her eyes slowly becoming hollow again.  
  
Tempest ran out of the room in a panic to the Headmaster's office.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe it!" Seraph shouted, clearly irate. "My spell is faltering already! I am so weak!" Tears began to form in her bottle green eyes. "Mother . . . Father. . . why am I so weak?"  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! Another chapter! And the plot thickens! ^_^ 


	9. Fate and Photographs

Final Fantasy VIII: Dreamers  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Chapter 9: Fate and Photographs  
  
Tempest ran so fast and hard that she could barely breathe. The sound of Maverick's boots came from behind her, but she dared not to turn around. The scrawny gunbladist ran faster, coming to a full sprint.  
  
"TEMPEST LEONHART MUST DIE!" Maverick screamed, increasing her speed so that she could keep up. Tempest finally spotted the elevator in the distance. Fate now smiling on her, Tempest pushed the button and dived in between the titanium doors. Pushing the 3rd Floor button frantically, Tempest cursed under breath.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon, close! Please, close!" The ink black-haired girl pleaded, Maverick getting closer by the second. The taller blonde had just reached the elevator when the doors shut, blocking her out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I have my control back," Seraph said, gazing into her crystal, "but how long can I keep it?" The small girl paused. "Perhaps this Almasy girl's dreams are fueling me." She did look like she was in better health and somehow older.  
  
The child walked to the balcony, her crystal orb following her as she did so. Looking out onto the feral landscape of the Galbadian Mountains, Seraph sighed. Her castle was more momentous then Ultimecia's: white and grand, covered with carvings of angels out of marble and crystal. It looked as if it had fallen straight from the heavens by Hyne's hand. It was the White Angel Castle.  
  
"Mother . . . " Seraph began, "you had all this power and did nothing. You hid your Powers and did nothing to change your fate. You were a fool . . . you left me alone when you died." Tears formed in Seraph's big bottle green eyes and she clenched her fists. "You foolish, foolish woman . . . "  
  
The raven-haired child snapped her fingers and a photograph appeared in the space in front of her. It was a picture of a woman with wild red hair and bottle green eyes in a hospital room with child. Right next to her, a man stood, with raven black hair and sky blue eyes. He was holding the red haired woman's hand and they were smiling broadly. In the background of this picture, a woman with chocolate brown eyes and ink black hair lay on the bed next to her, her stomach bulging. A man stood by her, also. He had brown hair and tempestuous blue eyes. A pink scar ran diagonally from his forehead over the bridge of his nose . . .  
  
Seraph traced the out line of the black haired man and red hair woman with a frail finger, a sort of softness overcoming her eyes. "Mama . . . Papa . . . why did you have to leave me? Why didn't you change Fate?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jackal Kinneas made his way back to his dorm late from the Training Center. Wiping away the sweat that had accumulated over his brow, he packed his Nunchaku away in their rightful place by his hip.  
  
He was on the short side with messy brown hair and a drop dead gorgeous smile that caused all the girls to melt. His violet eyes were the most beautiful anyone had ever seen. But, even though he'd flirt, he never dated. There was only one girl that was on his mind, and her name was Maverick Almasy.  
  
A flicker of motion in the corner of his eye caught Jackal's attention. He turned to see his secret love pounding on the door of the elevator. Thinking something was wrong, he walked up to her.  
  
"Maverick, are you al-" Just as Jackal placed his hand on Maverick's shoulder, he was shaved roughly away by a powerful magic force.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do not interfere!" Seraph growled, pleased that her spell had successfully repelled the teenager. "Maybe I'm not so week after all . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jackal finally saw Maverick's eyes. They were vacant and impassive. He knew right away what had happened to her.  
  
"Maverick! Your dreams have been stolen!" He threw his arms around the dreamless teenager to restrain her. Maverick struggled and tried to escape from his arms, but Jackal was too strong for her (probably one of the only boys at Garden that actually was stronger than her).  
  
"Let go!" The blonde girl screamed, wriggling and trying to get loose.  
  
"Sorry, Maverick, but I can't do that. Not when you could hurt someone." Jackal replied. "Maverick . . . tell me who you're after. Please . . ."  
  
Maverick stopped wiggling. "Jackal . . . I'm a puppet . . ." Maverick was in control for now, Jackal knew, but he still kept his hold in case. "Please keep me away from Tempest . . . take away my gunblade." Jackal did as he was told and discarded the gun-sword hybrid to the floor. Her eyes glazed over again and Maverick continued to struggle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you for your help, Griffin." Quistis Trepe-Almasy said, smiling at her son. He returned the smile and stood up.  
  
"You're welcome, Mom. I'm always happy to keep you company and grade papers." Griffin kissed his mother on the cheek goodnight and bid her farewell, walking out of the classroom. He felt sorry for his mother. It was like the only thing she had left was being a mother and a teacher. As if she had lost herself.  
  
Griffin pushed the elevator button, but in his tired state, pushed the 3rd floor button instead of the 1st. Cursing under his breath, he watched the doors slide open.  
  
Inside the elevator was a very shaken Tempest. Knowing right away that something was wrong, Griffin asked:  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Tempest was silent at first, the little color she had had gone from her cheeks. "Maverick lost her Dreams. Griffin, she's trying to kill me!" Tempest shuddered and Griffin put his arm around the scrawny gunbladist to comfort her. The doors opened and Tempest and Griffin stepped out, only to watch the elevator go down again.  
  
"Dad!" Tempest shouted, searching frantically. "Dad!"  
  
A rustling from her father's chambers could be heard. Squall emerged from his room, Rinoa beside him, both with identical expressions of confusion.  
  
"What's wrong, Tempest?" Squall asked.  
  
Tempest was about to answer when the elevator doors opened to reveal Jackal restraining Maverick. Jackal smiled uncomfortably and kept his hold.  
  
"She was chasing Tempest. Maverick told me." He said simply.  
  
Squall looked around incredulously. "What's going on?" He demanded, looking at the teenagers expectantly.  
  
"Okay," Tempest began, "I'll explain."  
  
Author's Notes: Sooo . . . enjoy it? I'm really sorry this chapter is sort of crap, but I'm working on it and the next chapter will be better and the plot shall thicken! ^_^ Review, please! 


End file.
